Perks of strangling Sasuke
by Naturally Random7
Summary: Uchiha Itachi met Haruno Sakura when he was seventeen and she tried to murder his foolish little brother. He realized he was in love with her when she beat the living shit out of Shisui with a tree. He also realized he was kind of a sadist.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. :((

So, this is my second story so far and i hope you like it. Sorry if you see a lot of mistakes, i really wanted to update and was too lazy to re-read the story. :))

Itachi Uchiha met Sakura Haruno when he was seventeen. He was taking a break from missions after his mother's constant nagging and lectures how he should spend more time with family. They were also celebrating that Sasuke and his team had become Chuunin. That's right, Itachi had known that Sasuke had been ecstatic (even though he didn't show it because, well, simply because he was an Uchiha) when he was placed in a team with his two best friends Naruto and Sakura. He had befriended those two when he was eight and they had been together since then, although Sasuke had never brought them home when he was there too. Itachi had never understood that (why wouldn't he bring his two little friends home when he was there? What would he do to them? Torture with Sharingan or what? And he couldn't possibly be that scary.) Of course he had investigated a little and found out that Naruto was actually Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki that whole village hated and Sakura was Sakura Haruno a civilian girl with pink hair and green eyes. (He was still a little skeptical about a ninja with pink hair.) Sasuke really liked her, because she was the only girl that didn't fan girl him and could hold her own.

He had never pried any further, respecting Sasuke's decision. But now, finally when they had become Chuunin and with that invasion during the exams, his mother had insisted that they had a celebration to spend some quality time together, but Itachi thought that was just an excuse for him to take a brake and rest for while.

He had been walking down the corridor that led to the training grounds to tell his brother and Naruto that dinner would soon be ready and to clean up, when a pink blur rushed past him and down the corridor, rushing outside. He quickly followed and stopped. Itachi could swear that if he hadn't been an Uchiha and an ANBU captain he would be lying on the ground and laughing, but because he was, he just settled on a smirk. Leaning against the door frame he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

There in the yard was his brother with a frightened expression lying on the ground. He was being straddled by a pink haired girl, who looked like she would have strangled Sasuke if not for the third person, a blonde who was restraining her. The girl – Sakura- kept struggling and trying to free herself with a murderous expression on her face and **_a lot_** of promises of death and castration. Naruto was trying his best to hold her off and calm her and well, his brother looked like he was just trying to escape with his life and all his body parts intact.

"Sasuke, you bastard I swear to god that when I get my hands on you, you will wish you were dead!"-growled an angry Sakura.

"Come on Sakura-chan, calm down! Let's talk about this like civil people." – said naruto with a nervous laugh. He didn't think he could hold a raging Sakura off anymore.

"Naruto shut your trap and let me go before I rip your arms off and stuff them somewhere the sun doesn't shine and I promise you I am not lying"- she said that in such a serious voice that Naruto started doubting if she was joking or not. Itachi had to hide his chuckles behind a hand. This Sakura sure had a temper rivaling the one of their new Hokage – Tsunade.

"Sakura"-started Sasuke in a slightly serious voice-"you are totally overreacting". – As soon as those words left his mouth everyone froze.

"Oh my god, bastard, are you that dumb?!" –said Naruto already going into a full panic mode and trying to decide if five clones would be enough to hold Sakura off or if twenty was better.

"What did you just say Sasuke?"-said Sakura in a very calm voice. Her face was hidden behind her bangs, but naruto decided that he really didn't mind not seeing it.

Sasuke went very pale and gulped, but he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's never showed fear and so he said as calmly as he could:

"I said you were overreacting."- He said that and for another heartbeat everything stilled. Even birds stopped singing as if feeling a huge storm approaching. Itachi mentally sighed. His otouto was as foolish as he though. Telling an upset female (more like a raging monster) that she was overreacting, even if she was, was a huge mistake and he kind of had a feeling that Sasuke would soon pay for it and gravely if he didn't interfere.

And then she exploded. Standing up and throwing naruto over her shoulder straight at Sasuke she screamed on top of her lungs:

"I AM OVERREACTING?! **I AM OVERREACTING?!** YOU BASTARD BEAT ALEN UP! HE IS IN HOSPITAL WITH **FOUR BROKEN RIBS** AND A **CONCUSION**! AND HE IS THE **FOURTH** ONE! AT THIS RATE NOBODY WILL WANT TO DATE ME!"

"But Sakura-chan those guys weren't worthy of you" – cried out Naruto."Hn"- agreed Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

"And who decided that Naruto? You and Sasuke? And who gave you the right?"-hissed out Sakura venomously. Naruto gulped. They were so dead. Sakura's hand twitched and in that second both Sasuke and naruto scrambled away from her.

Not wasting a moment Sakura took out eight kunais and threw them around naruto and Sasuke making a circle. Explosive tags. Her one word and she could blow them to pieces. They had seriously pissed her off-thought Itachi amused. Not even moving a finger to help two scared boys.

" _Mizu bunshin no justu" –_ hissed Sakura out. Making three more clones. All of them surrounded boys.

"Any last words boys" asked Sakura in a deadly voice with a very-very scary smile.

"But Sakura-chan! Those boys wanted to use you for your powers and nothing else!"-tried Saruto his last resort in order to save his life as well as the bastards. Unfortunately it had a different affect.

"Naruto…Are you saying that they didn't like me? That I am not pretty?"

"NO! No i-I mean you are very beautiful! Well I mean you may have had a slightly large forehead but you have grown into it right?" –said Saruto hopefully but soon realized his mistake when Sasuke started praying. Suddenly he could feel her gaze on half of his face while he was looking at Sasuke. Now he was truly afraid for his life. Gathering up his courage he looked at her and would have pissed himself had he been any lower ninja.

She looked truly frightening thought Itachi. A dark aura surrounded her making her hair fly in different directions. She was cracking her knuckles. He wouldn't want to be at the end of her wrath when she grew up and became even more powerful. He felt sorry for his foolish brother and his friend but wanted to see what this Sakura could do so decided to wait a little bit more.

Suddenly her eyes flashed and she sprung into action yelling out:

 _"Doton: Tsuchi Shouaku no jutsu_!"- trapping both boys in mud _. "So she has two natures_ "-thought Itachi-" _water and earth…interesting"_

 _"Doton: katana no jutsu"-_ yelled another clone summoning a rock sword.

 _"Suiton: Suiryuben!" -_ yelled the third clone creating lots of water whips.

 _"Raiton: Yaiba no jutsu!"-_ forming a lighting blade. And all of this happened in less than ten seconds.

Naruto quickly formed hand seals and made five clones but all of them were instantly destroyed.

"I knew twenty was better!"-cried out naruto desperately.

 _"Oh so she has three natures…Well that is most surprising and intriguing."-_ thought Itachi smirking- _"she will be a very hard opponent when she grows up. So this is what Sasuke meant when he came home bruised and said that Sakura could hold her own during a spar. But I think it is time to interfere or mother will be most …. Displeased."_

Sakura was about to lung at them and tear them to pieces when they heard a cough coming from the entrance of the house. Quite annoyed she turned to check who it was when she saw smirking Uchiha Itachi standing there watching her.

"I have to interfere in your…spar but mother says to get ready for dinner." Said Itachi calmly all the while looking at Sakura. She on the other hand blushed till the roots of her hair and quickly dropped all of her jutsu.

There was a cry of joy and naruto fell to his knees and started kissing the earth all the while saying something about girls, PMSing and good older brothers. Sasuke didn't say anything but he too looked relieved. Sending both of them withering glares that promised a lot of pain when she got her hands on them. Sakura walked up to Itachi.

It was then that Itachi actually looked her over. Shoulder length pink bangs and vivid green eyes which shone with burning fire. She was wearing baggy shorts like Sasuke and a long-sleeved green shirt. She was also wearing leg warmers which were as Itachi guessed concealing her weights and her hitai-ate was tied around her neck.

"I am sorry Itachi-san"-she said in a calm voice-"could you please tell Mikoto-san that we will be there in five minutes." Even though she said asked it like a question she held a rough edge to it.

 _"Quite a feisty one" –_ he thought- "Of course Sakura-san." He turned around to leave but said over his shoulder. "I quite liked your show today, maybe you could show it to me again some other time." He said and left Sakura just standing there gaping at his retreating back and blushing like a madman, because well Uchiha Itachi had just complimented her.

She quickly stalked back to her boys. Both of them shrunk a little waiting for the punches to come.

"Naruto…Sasuke…"

"What Sakura-chan?" squeaked naruto in a very girly voice.

"Catch me." She said and fainted. It was their fast reflexes that saved Sakura's face from befriending the ground.

In the end they where more than five minutes late, what's with Naruto and Sasuke panicking and trying to bring her back to life. But it was worth it thought Itachi when upon entering sakura glanced at him and blushed at least five shades of red, which was followed by a soft squeak.

* * *

Hope you like it and please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone reading my stories! I am especially grateful to the reviews that you guys leave! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I wish Naruto was mine, but sadly it isn't :(**

She would kill him. No, at first she would torture him, then break every bone in his body, and then she would slowly kill him. Yes, that sounded good. Shisui Uchiha was a dead man walking. Sakura eyed the-the thing in her hospital locker and scowled. Oh, how she would torture him.

Calming herself down by thinking of ripping Shusui's bones out, Sakura thought of how this all started and then scowled again. Sasuke and Naruto. Of course it would be all her moronic best friends' fault. She should have known that anything, absolutely anything that involved them and dares was a no-no and would lead to disastrous results, but in her defense, she had been quite intoxicated.

 _Flashback_

 _New club had opened in the outskirts of Konoha. It was the opening day and the manger had promised free drinks for everyone, so nearly the whole village was there. She had come together with her girls. They had met other members of the rookie nine near the entrance, and the eventful nigh had started._

 _It hadn't been more than an hour and practically everyone was already drunk. Right now, she, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba were sitting at the bar. Naruto and Kiba had challenged her to shots competition and well she had accepted. In any normal circumstances she wouldn't have, but then and there she was really pissed (no pun intended), needed a distraction and getting drunk seemed like a pretty good idea._

 _You see, Sakura had gotten dressed, done her hair and make-up, and had been really excited, hoping to see Itachi at the club. She had been crushing on him since the day she nearly strangled Sasuke, but he seemed not to have any mutual feelings. But they had been on multiple missions together and he was always so nice. They had even gone out for Dango once or twice._

 _She should have known better. It was THE Uchiha Itachi, of course he wouldn't go to the club. The same couldn't be said about his cousin, who had been bothering her the whole night._

 _So when Naruto and Kiba challenged her, she agreed, wanting something to distract herself. Of course she cheated a little, but they should have expected that (after all she_ was _Tsunade's apprentice). Sasuke was just there to make sure Naruto wouldn't do anything Idiotic._

 _That was the moment when everything decided to go to hell with Naruto's simple suggestion._

 _"_ _Hey, Sakura-chan, *hic*, b-bastard, let's *hic* play truth or *hic* dare!"- said Naruto slurring and hiccupping. Sakura already feeling buzzed accepted. It was Sasuke who was a little hesitant, but Sakura knew just how to ruffle his feathers. Smirking she said:_

 _"_ _What, Sasu-cakes, are you afraid of a little challenge? Do you want me to call your dear Aniki?"- She pretended to wipe tears. Sasuke got an angry gleam in his eyes._

 _"_ _Bring it on, pinky"-He hissed out. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the name and then grinned._

 _"_ _You c-can be the first one, I am *hic* not afraid of *hic* a little dare."- Okay, so maybe she was a little more than buzzed, but hey, free drinks remember? Sasuke eyed her and then smirked._

 _"_ _Sakura, I dare you to…." And then Sakura's world came crashing down. She-She couldn't do that! They would kill her. But still slightly angry and too proud to decline the dare, she accepted. Taking the shot on the bar, she emptied the cup in one gulp and banged the glass onto the bar. Feeling the heat inside of her, she focused her gaze onto Sasuke and glared. Well, she hoped she glared at Sasuke and not at someone else, everything was so blurry._

 _"_ _Y-you *hic* are going *hic* to *hic* pay f-for-r t-this!" Oh, so intimidating, great Sakura, just great._

 _Gathering all her courage and the strength she had she stalked up to the DJ._

 _"_ _Give me the microphone."_

 _"_ _Sorry, babe, but I can't, but I can give you something else if you want"- said the guy, winking at her. Sakura grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him down to her level._

 _"_ _Listen to me you asshole, if you want to go home tonight with you private parts still intact, you better do as I tell you, so, Give. Me. The. Fucking. Microphone." He scrambled around and in a second, she was holding a microphone. Looks like her glares still worked. Cursing Sasuke in her head, she jumped up on one of the higher dance floors. The music turned off._

 _"_ _Hello, Hello!" – She said and everyone looked at her. Shit – "Sorry for the disturbance, but I have a very important announcement to make. Unfortunately for all the ladies, I have to tell you all a big secret. I, Sakura Haruno, am very sorry to say that…" – She paused for the dramatic affect- "Shisui and Itachi Uchiha are in a relationship. I am sorry ladies, but our sources say, they were seen making out on a mission. Thank you for your attention."_

 _There was deafening silence and then-_

 _"_ _WHAT? WHO SAW THAT?" –_

 _Sakura looked at a very shocked Shisui in the crowed. Suddenly an evil idea came up._

 _"_ _Look, ladies and gentlemen, he is not even denying the fact. I am so happy Shisui, that you are so open about your relationship. I completely support you."_

 _Laughter exploded all around the club as she jumped down from the stage. Running up to Sasuke and Naruto, whose face was red as a tomato because of laughter, she snatched Sasuke's drink from his hand, drowned it, made a very violent threat and then ran for her life, away from a very pissed of Uchiha._

 _End_

But of course she should have known that Shisui would have his revenge. She had been waiting for it for three days and he finally made his move. There in her locker room, where she had left her clothes before taking a shower, was a…a nurse's outfit. A very skimpy, a very tight and a very-very short nurse's outfit. All of the other clothes were gone, even her bloodied coat. Damn him! She should have known better than to take a shower in the hospital, but there was blood all over her after the surgery and she couldn't continue work looking like that. Speaking of work, she still had a whole two hours left in her shift and Tsunade would have her head if she left. That BASTARD! He knew about that.

Oh, but she had another pack of clothes in her office, in cases of emergency. She grinned maniacally, hah, her office was on the same floor.

Quickly putting on the THING, she checked the hall and then rushed out of the locker room. If anyone had walked down the hallway they wouldn't have seen anything except a pink blur.

Closing the door, she leaned her forehead against the cool metal. She was safe, she had her clothes and she was saf-

"Sakura"

Her eyes flew open. Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no! Damn it! What did she do to deserve this! Why god, why? Turning around, she looked into the black eyes of her intruder.

"Hello, Itachi."

Uchiha Itachi was in her office. Uchiha Itachi was in her office and he would kill her. He would slowly murder her. Yeah, that is it, she was dead. Goodbye world.

"Sakura, I heard that you made a very interesting declaration about me and Shisui." He was slowly walking up to her. He would kill her and oh, those eyes. Why was he looking at her like that….OH SHIT! The outfit. She was so screwed. He was so near, oh no, she wouldn't die before confessing. Taking a deep breath she rushed out.

"Beforeyoukillmeihavetosayiloveyou." –Whew, well that was a great way to confess. He stopped and looked at her with a strange face. She sighed thinking she was safe and then he was right in front of her, his body pressed flush against her.

Her breath hitched and she could feel heat rising to her cheeks.

"Well, I am really happy about that"-

She didn't have time to ask what he meant by that, because she was shoved against the door and hungry lips crashed upon hers. His lips moved violently, sucking, nipping and licking. He harshly bit her bottom lip and she gasped. Taking advantage of her open mouth, he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Sakura couldn't surpress a throaty moan as their tongues battled for dominance. He smirked against her lips. Her legs snaked around his waist and her hands found themselves in his hair. The kiss wasn't sweet and tender; no it was full of passion and hunger.

Huh, so he also liked her, well that was good to know. Her thoughts were cut short when his mouth moved to her jaw, making their way towards her neck. She shivered when he found her pulse point and bit it gently. His tongue darted out and licked the wound. Not wanting to lose in this strange battle, Sakura moved her hand under his tight shirt. Moving along his abs and chest.

She couldn't surpress another moan, when he sucked on her pulse point. That would sure leave a hickey. Hearing her moan, Itachi couldn't keep in his growl. Sakura suddenly wondered, if her first time would be in her hospital office, shoved against a wall.

But unfortunately, Itachi had other ideas in mind. His lips moved from her neck to her ear:

"Now, Sakura, do you still think that I and Shisui are in a relationship?" – And then he was gone. Sakura couldn't really understand what happened. So she just got up, put on her normal clothes and sat on her chair. But she was in too much of a daze to really do anything. She was still sitting on her chair, with the same look on her face when a nurse came in to tell her, that her shift was over. Now, she had only one thing to do. She cracked her knuckles as a crazy gleam fleshed through her eyes.

As he stood there, watching Sakura beat Shisui with a tree, (literally with a tree), he couldn't help a satisfied smirk from crossing his face. For four years after their first meeting, when she tried to strangle Sasuke, he has been harboring some feelings towards the pink haired vixen. He couldn't control himself when she rushed into the office, wearing that dress (he really had to thank Shisui for that). Her telling him that she loved him was the last drop. Heat rose in him when he remembered the events of the last few hours.

As she turned around and looked at him, a beautiful smile on her face and a bloody Shisui lying at her feet, he realized three very important things.

1\. He was absolutely smitten with the pink haired beauty called Sakura Haruno.

2\. He was kind of a sadist…..

3\. And even his foolish little brother was sometimes useful, even if it was for being strangled.

Uchiha Itachi met Sakura Haruno, when he was seventeen and she tried to strangle his foolish little brother. Uchiha Itachi realized he was absolutely smitten with Sakura Haruno, when he was twenty-one and she tried murder Shisui with a tree. Uchiha Itachi proposed to Sakura Haruno when he was twenty-three.

A/N:This was never meant to be longer than a two-shot, so here is the last and the second part. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please, leave a review! 3


End file.
